wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./26
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XXVI-ty. Sądzę, że jeżeli ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek mógł się usprawiedliwić z tego, iż stracił rachubę dni tygodnia, to właśnie usprawiedliwienie takie mnie przysługiwało. Istotnie, gdyby mi powiedziano, że całkowicie zmienił się porządek oryjentowania się w czasie, że dni rachowano obecnie piątkami, dziesiątkami lub piętnastkami, nie zaś siódemkami, nie byłbym się zdziwił bynajmniej po tem, com już słyszał i widział odnośnie do wieku XX. Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mi się zapytywać o dzień tygodnia i to nazajutrz po rozmowie, przytoczonej w rozdziale ostatnim. Przy śniadaniu doktór Leete zagadnął mnie, czy chciałbym posłuchać kazania?.. — A więc to dziś niedziela?.. — zawołałem. — Tak... — odrzekł doktór. — Widzisz pan, w piątek przeszłego tygodnia zrobiliśmy szczęśliwe odkrycie podziemnej komnaty, odkrycie, któremu zawdzięczamy pańskie obecne towarzystwo... W sobotę zrana, zaraz po północy, ocknąłeś się pan po raz pierwszy, a w niedzielę po południu obudziłeś się drugi raz, już odzyskawszy wszystkie swe władze... — Więc miewacie jeszcze niedziele i kazania?.. — pytałem. — Myśmy mieli proroków, którzy przepowiadali, iż na długo przed dobą obecną świat będzie się obchodził bez kościoła i bez kazań... Bardzo byłbym ciekawy dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób instytucyje kościelne dopasowały się do reszty waszych urządzeń społecznych. Przypuszczam, iż macie pewien rodzaj kościoła narodowego z urzędowem duchowieństwem. Doktór Leete uśmiechnął się, zaś panią i pannę Leete słowa moje zdawały się bardzo bawić. — Ależ, panie West... — zawołała Edyta — za jakichże starych ludzi musisz nas pan uważać. Wszak wyście już byli załatwili się z narodowemi urządzeniami religijnemi w XIX-tym wieku. Czyż wyobrażasz pan, żeśmy do nich powrócili?.. — Ale w jakiż sposób można pogodzić wolny kościół i duchowieństwo nieurzędowe z narodowem władaniem wszelkiemi budowlami oraz ze służbą przemysłową, jakiej się od wszystkich wymaga. — Praktyki religijne ludzi zmieniły się znacznie w ciągu stulecia, ale gdyby nawet pozostały one bez zmiany, to i wówczas nasz system społeczny znakomicieby się do nich nadawał. Naród daje jakiejś osobie lub pewnej liczbie osób budynki z rękojmią pobierania za nie renty; osoby zaś te pozostają ich posiadaczami, dopóki płacą. Co do księdza, to jeżeli pewna liczba osób pragnie korzystać z usług jednostki dla jakichś celów własnych, niezależnie od ogólnej religijnej posługi narodowej, może ona zawsze dosięgnąć tego celu, rozumie się za zgodą owej jednostki, zupełnie tak samo, jak zapewniamy sobie usługi naszych redaktorów, wykreślając z ich kart kredytowych pewne odszkodowanie dla narodu za utratę ich usług w przemyśle ogólnym. Odszkodowanie to, wypłacone narodowi za jednostkę, odpowiada pensji waszych czasów, którą wypłacano jednostce samej, rozmaite zaś zastosowania tej zasady pozostawiają wolną grę inicyjatywie prywatnej we wszystkich takich szczegółach, do jakichby się nie dało zastosować kontroli narodowej... A teraz, co do dzisiejszego kazania, to, chcąc go posłuchać, możesz pan albo pójść do kościoła, albo też pozostać w domu... — A jakże będę słyszał, pozostawszy w domu?.. — Oto, po prostu, towarzysząc nam do pokoju muzycznego o właściwej godzinie i usadowiwszy się na wygodnem krześle. Istnieją jeszcze ludzie, którzy wolą słuchać kazania w kościele, ale większość naszych przemówień, tak samo jak i utworów muzycznych, odbywa się dziś nie przed publicznością, ale w pokojach urządzonych akustycznie i połączonych drutem z domami przedpłacicieli. Jeżeli pan wolisz iść do kościoła, to miło mi będzie towarzyszyć mu, ale w istocie, nie sądzę, abyś pan gdziekolwiek mógł słyszeć lepiej i lepsze kazanie, niż tutaj w domu. Z gazety widzę, że tego poranku kazanie będzie miał pan Barton, który przemawia zwykle tylko przy pośrednictwie telefonu, a liczba słuchaczy jego dosięga częstokroć 150,000. Nowość doświadczenia, sama możność wysłuchania mowy w takich warunkach musiałaby, nawet w braku wszelkiej pobudki innej, skłonić mnie do zapisania się na listę słuchaczy pana Bartona. W godzinę lub dwie później, kiedym siedział w bibliotece nad książką, Edyta przyszła po mnie i razem udaliśmy się do pokoju muzycznego, gdzie oczekiwali nas państwo Leete. Zaledwieśmy się usadowili wygodnie, gdy rozległ się dzwonek, a w kilka chwil później zwrócił się do nas jakiś głos męzki o natężeniu zwykłej rozmowy, jak gdyby pochodzący od jakiejś niewidzialnej osoby w tym samym pokoju. Oto, co głos ów mówił: Kazanie Mr. Bartona. „W ciągu ubiegłego tygodnia mieliśmy pośród siebie krytyka z wieku XIX, żywego przedstawiciela epoki naszych pradziadów. Dziwnem byłoby, gdyby fakt tak niezwykły nie oddziałał silnie na naszą wyobraźnię. Być może, większość z pomiędzy nas usiłowała z tego powodu wyobrazić sobie społeczeństwo z przed lat stu, oraz przedstawić, jakiem musiało być wówczas życie. Zapraszając was teraz, abyście roztrząsnęli wraz ze mną pewne, tyczące się tego przeciągu uwagi moje, przypuszczam, że idę w tem raczej za biegiem, nie zaś przeciwko prądowi waszych myśli własnych.“ W tem miejscu Edyta szepnęła coś ojcu, a ten skinąwszy głową, zwrócił się do mnie: — Panie West, Edyta zwraca moją uwagę, iż treść kazania Bartona może być dla pana nieco żenującą, jeśli tak, to, nie pozbawiając siebie możności wysłuchania innego kazania, możesz pan nie słuchać Bartona. Jeśli pan zechcesz, Edyta połączy nas z pokojem pana Sweetsera, a i w takim razie mogę zapowiedzieć panu kazanie bardzo dobre. — Nie, nie... — rzekłem — wierzajcie mi państwo... o wiele bardziej wolałbym słyszeć, co powie pan Barton... — Jak się panu podoba?.. — pytał mój gospodarz. W czasie rozmowy ojca, Edyta dotknęła się była szrubki, a głos pana Bartona umilkł nagle. Teraz za drugiem jej dotknięciem pokój znowu napełnił się sympatycznymi tonami, które już zrobiły były na mnie wrażenie jak najkorzystniejsze. „Poważę się przypuścić, iż jeden wynik ogólny owego wysiłku spojrzenia wstecz był wspólny nam wszystkim, oraz, że wprawił on nas w większe, niż kiedykolwiekbądź, zdumienie na widok potężnej zmiany, jaką jedno krótkie stulecie sprowadziło w materyjalnem i moralnem położeniu ludzkości. „Jeszcze co do różnicy pomiędzy ubóstwem narodu i wogóle świata wieku XIX, oraz bogactwem ich dzisiejszem, to różnica ta, być może, nie jest większą od takiej, jaką już napotykano nieraz w dziejach ludzkości, nie jest większą np. niźli różnica pomiędzy ubóstwem tego kraju w ciągu najwcześniejszego okresu osadnictwa w wieku XVII, oraz wielkiemi bogactwami, jakich dosięgnął on ku końcowi XIX stulecia, albo też Angliję z czasów Wilhelma Zdobywcy a z czasów Wiktoryi. Jakkolwiek ogólny zasób bogactw narodowych nie był wówczas, tak jak dziś, dokładnym probierzem ekonomicznego położenia, to jednak przykłady powyższe pozwalają choć w części rozumieć różnicę stanu materyjainego pomiędzy wiekiem dziewiętnastym a dwudziestym. Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy na przeciwieństwo tych dwóch stuleci spojrzymy od strony ich moralnej, znajdziemy się wobec zjawiska, któremu równego nie przedstawia historyja najdalszej nawet przeszłości. Usprawiedliwionym napewno byłby ten, ktoby wykrzyknął: jest w tem coś cudownego. Niemniej wszakże, gdy, zaniechawszy płonnego podziwu, poczniemy badać krytycznie owo zjawisko, znajdziemy, iż nie zawiera ono w sobie nic tak dziwnego, a tem bardziej nic tak cudownego. Nie potrzeba przypuszczać jakiegoś moralnego odrodzenia się ludzkości, całkowitej zagłady złych i ostania się przy życiu dobrych, aby fakt ten sobie wytłomaczyć. Proste i oczywiste jego objaśnienie znajdujemy w oddziaływaniu zmienionego otoczenia na przyrodę ludzką. Znaczy on tylko, że owa forma społeczności, wsparta na interesie samolubstwa i odwołująca się jedynie do antyspołecznej i brutalnej strony ludzkiej przyrody, zastąpioną została przez urządzenia, mające u podstawy swej istotny pożytek racyjonalnej bezinteresowności i odwołujące się do społecznych i szlachetnych instynktów ludzkich. „Przyjaciele moi, gdybyście chcieli ujrzeć znów ludzi również dzikiemi zwierzętami, jakimi byli oni w wieku dziewiętnastym, to należałoby tylko przywrócić dawny system społeczny i przemysłowy, który kazał widzieć w bliźnim zdobycz ich naturalną i znajdować zysk w stracie innych. Niewątpliwie sądzicie, iż żadna, najsroższa konieczność nie skusiłaby was do utrzymywania się kosztem tego, co większa jakaś biegłość lub siła pozwoliłaby wam wydrzeć innym ludziom, równie potrzebującym. Wiem dobrze, że wśród naszych przodków było wielu takich ludzi, którzy, gdyby chodziło tylko o ich życie własne, byliby raczej postradali je, lecz nie żywiliby się chlebem wydartym innemu... Ale nie wolno było im tak postąpić. Zależało od nich życie innych, drogich im istot. Mężczyźni kochali kobiety tak samo, jak dzisiaj. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, zkąd czerpali oni odwagę być ojcami, lecz bądź co bądź miewali dzieci, niewątpliwie tak miłe dla nich, jak nasze są dla nas, a które potrzeba było żywić, ubierać i kształcić. Najłagodniejsza istota stanie się okrutną, gdy musi zdobywać utrzymanie dla swego potomstwa, w owej zaś społeczności wilczej walka o chleb nadawała cechę rozpaczną najtkliwszym uczuciom. Dla dobra istot od siebie zależnych człowiek, nie chcący nawet, musiał wówczas pogrążać się w zaciętej walce: oszukiwać, zdradzać, udawać, przemycać, kupować niżej wartości, sprzedawać ponad wartość, podkopywać przedsiębiorstwa, przy pomocy których sąsiad jego karmił swoje dzieci, kusić ludzi do kupowania tego, czego kupować nie byli powinni, do sprzedawania tego, czegoby nie sprzedali, krzywdzić swych pracowników, uciskać dłużników, zarywać wierzycieli. Szukając, bodaj z płaczem, środków zarobienia na życie i utrzymanie rodziny, mężczyzna z wielką trudnością znajdował je inaczej, jak chyba tylko zdławiwszy jakiegoś słabszego współzawodnika i odjąwszy mu od ust jego pokarm... Nawet słudzy religii nie byli wolnymi od tej srogiej konieczności. Podczas kiedy sami oni przestrzegali swoja trzodę przed miłością mamony, wzgląd na ich rodzinę własną zmuszał ich oglądać się na pieniężne wynagrodzenie ich posług... Biedacy, ciężką była ich sprawa: kazać ludziom o szlachetności i bezinteresowności, które, jak sami oni i wszyscy zresztą widzieli, w ówczesnym stanie rzeczy musiały doprowadzać do ubóstwa każdego, ktoby je praktykował; przedstawiać ludziom prawidła postępowania, do gwałcenia których zmuszało każdego prawo samozachowania. Patrząc na nieludzki obraz ówczesnej społeczności, godni ci mężowie gorzko się użalali na nieprawość przyrody ludzkiej, jak gdyby anielska nawet przyroda nie byłaby się znieprawiła w takiej szkole djabelskiej. „Ach, przyjaciele moi! wierzajcie mi, nie w naszym to wieku szczęśliwym ludzkość składa dowody, iż ma w sobie pierwiastek boskości. Stwierdziła to ona raczej za owych dni niedobrych, kiedy nawet zapasy wzajemne o życie, walka o samo istnienie, w której miłosierdzie byłoby szaleństwem, nie zdołały całkowicie wygnać szlachetności i miłości z powierzchni ziemi. „Nietrudno jest zrozumieć, z jaką rozpaczą ci z pomiędzy mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy w innych warunkach byliby pełni prawdy i łagodności obyczajów, musieli walczyć i szarpać się wzajem w zapasach o złoto, nietrudno zrozumieć to, gdy przedstawimy sobie, czem była wówczas przegrana, czem było ubóstwo. Dla ciała było ono głodem i pragnieniem, męką upału i chłodu, opuszczeniem w chorobie, znojem nieustannym w zdrowiu; dla moralności znaczyło tyle, co ucisk, pogarda, cierpliwe znoszenie poniewierki, bydlęcego towarzystwa od pierwszych dni życia, tyle, co utrata wszelkiej niewinności od dziecka, utrata kobiecego wdzięku i godności męzkiej; dla umysłu było ubóstwo śmiercią niewiadomości, zamarciem wszystkich zdolności, odróżniających nas od zwierząt, sprowadzeniem całego życia do samych tylko czynności cielesnych. „Ach, przyjaciele moi! gdyby wam i dzieciom waszym ofiarowano los taki, jako jedyną drogę dla zdobywania bogactw, to czyż sądzicie, że długo moglibyście nie zniżyć się do poziomu waszych przodków?.. „Przed jakiemiś dwoma lub trzema wiekami popełniono w Indyjach pewien akt barbarzyństwa, któremu, chociaż liczba jednostek wówczas zamordowanych była nieznaczna towarzyszyły takie okropności, iż pamięć o nich chyba się uwieczni. Pewną liczbę jeńców angielskich zamknięto w pokoju, zawierającym powietrza mniej niż potrzeba było dla dziesiątej ich części. Nieszczęśliwi ci byli to dzielni ludzie, towarzysze oddani sobie w potrzebie, ale kiedy męki duszenia się poczęły im grozić z blizka, zapomnieli oni o wszystkiem i wszczęli potworną walkę, w której każdy, idąc przeciwko pozostałym, usiłował zdobyć dla siebie dostęp do jedynego małego otworu, przez który można było zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Była to walka, w której ludzie stawali się zwierzętami, opowiadanie zaś o jej okropnościach przez kilku pozostałych przy życiu tak dalece raziło zmysł moralny naszych praojców, iż w sto lat później znajdujemy w piśmiennictwie ich odnośne sprawozdanie, jako typowy przykład najskrajniejszej, zarówno fizycznej, jak i moralnej nędzy ludzkiej. Nie przewidywali oni zapewne. że owa Czarna Jama kalkucka z jej natłokiem oszalałych ludzi, szarpiących się i tratujących wzajem w walce o dostęp do przewiewnego otworu, będzie dla nas właśnie uderzającem odtworzeniem społeczności ich czasów. Porównanie to jednak nie byłoby dokładnem, gdyż w Czarnej Jamie Kalkuty nie było ani wątłych kobiet, ani dzieci drobnych, ani starców płci obojga, ani ułomnych. Wszyscy, którzy tam cierpieli, byli przynajmniej ludźmi dość silnymi. „Gdy pomyślimy, że dawny porządek rzeczy, o jakim właśnie mówiłem, panował aż do końca wieku dziewiętnastego, kiedy tymczasem nowy ustrój, który nastąpił po nim, wydaje się nam dzisiaj starym, gdyż nawet rodzice nasi nie znali innego, to nie możemy nie zdumiewać się nad szybkością, z jaką nastąpić musiała ta zmiana tak głęboka, iż podobnej nie pamiętają dzieje ludzkości. Jednakże, niejakie zastanowienie się nad stanem umysłów z ostatniej ćwierci wieku dziewiętnastego w znacznej mierze rozproszy owo nasze zdumienie. Jakkolwiek nie można powiedzieć, iżby istniało wówczas wśród jakiejkolwiek społeczności wykształcenie ogólne w nowożytnem tego wyrazu znaczeniu, to jednak w porównaniu z pokoleniami ubiegłemi, ówczesne pokolenie było inteligentne. Nieuchronnem następstwem tej względnej nawet inteligencyi było dostrzeganie braków społecznego ustroju tak powszechne, jak nigdy jeszcze przedtem. Prawda, że braki owe w wiekach dawniejszych były jeszcze o wiele większe; ale teraz odsłoniła je spotęgowana inteligencyja mas tak samo, jak świt odsłania przed nami brudy naszego otoczenia, które w ciemnościach mogły jeszcze uchodzić. Górującą nutą w piśmiennictwie owego okresu było współczucie dla biednych i nieszczęśliwych, oraz krzyk oburzenia przeciwko nieudolności urządzenia machiny społecznej, gdy szło o poprawę nędz ludzkich... Z tych wylewów uczuć widocznem było, że moralną przyrodę owych nędz, tu i ówdzie przynajmniej, w zupełności uprzytomniali sobie najlepsi ludzie owego czasu, oraz, że życie najtkliwszych i najszlachetniejszych z pomiędzy nich stawało się wprost nieznośnem dla nich ze względu na męczarnie współczującego serca. „Jakkolwiek idea pewnej jedności życiowej wśród wielkiej rodziny ludzkiej, jakkolwiek rzeczywistość ludzkiego braterstwa nie uchodziły wówczas jeszcze bynajmniej za taki pewnik, jakimi są dzisiaj dla nas, to jednak błędem byłoby przypuszczać, iż nie istniały wówczas odpowiadające jako tako tym ideom uczucia. Mógłbym wam przeczytać niektóre prześliczne ustępy z ich pisarzy, świadczące, iż niektórzy byli już wytworzyli sobie odnośne pojęcia z całą wyrazistością, wielu zaś blizkimi byli ich wytworzenia. Co większa, nie należy zapominać, że wiek dziewiętnasty był z nazwy wiekiem socyjalizmu. „Gdy zbadamy, dlaczego fakt ten nie miał większej doniosłości, dlaczego wogóle już znacznie później, kiedy ogromna większość ludzi zgadzała się co do krzyczących nadużyć istniejącego porządku społecznego, znoszono go jednak lub spierano się o drobne reformy, kiedy poczniemy badać to wszystko, natrafimy na pewien fakt niezwykły. Nawet najlepsi ludzie owej epoki wierzyli wówczas, że jedynie stałymi pierwiastkami przyrody ludzkiej, na jakich bezpiecznie można było oprzeć ustrój społeczny, były jej skłonności najgorsze. Uczono ich i wierzyli też, że chciwość i samolubna pogoń za zyskiem były jedynem spoidłem ludzkości, oraz że wszelkie stowarzyszenia ludzkie rozpadłyby się zaraz, gdyby uczyniono cokolwiek w celu stępienia ostrości tych pobudek lub pohamowania ich wpływu. Słowem wszyscy, nawet ci, którzy mówili inaczej, wierzyli w coś całkiem przeciwnego temu, co nam wydaje się tak oczywistem dzisiaj, wierzyli oni, że antyspołeczne przymioty ludzi, nie zaś ich przymioty społeczne, były źródłem sił spajających społeczeństwo. Wydawało się im rzeczą słuszną, iż ludzie żyli ze sobą jedynie w celu wzajemnego uciskania się i oszukiwania, oraz, że podczas gdy społeczeństwa, dające wolne ujście owym skłonnościom, mogły być trwałe, to natomiast niewielką możność ostania się przy życiu miałaby społeczność, wspierająca się na idei współdziałania — ku dobru wszystkich. Wydaje się niedorzecznością przypuszczać, iżby kiedykolwiek ludzie mogli bronić przekonań podobnych, jednakże faktem jest jak najzupełniej przez historyję stwierdzonym, że nietylko praojcowie nasi mieli takie poglądy, ale że nadto były one przyczyną długiego odraczania przeobrażeń społecznych nawet wówczas, gdy powszechnie uznawano, iż wady starego porządku są nie do zniesienia. W tem właśnie znajdziecie wytłomaczenie głębokiej rozpaczy w piśmiennictwie ostatniej ćwierci wieku dziewiętnastego, źródło melancholii ich utworów poetyckich, oraz cynizmu ich humoru. „Czując, że położenie rodu ludzkiego jest nieznośnem, nie mieli jednak ludzie żadnej wyraźnej nadziei czegoś lepszego. Mniemali oni, że rozwój ludzkości wprowadził ją ostatecznie w jakąś matnię ślepą, z której nie można się było wydostać. O nastroju umysłów owoczesnych w uderzający sposób świadczą pewne księgi, które dotrwały do naszych czasów, a z któremi ciekawsi mogą zapoznać się nawet w naszych księgozbiorach; w rozprawach tych pracowicie zbira się dowody dla wykazania, iż na przekór wszelkim nędzom ludzkim, życie, dzięki słabej przewadze stron dobrych, było prawdopodobnie czemś lepszem, niż niebyt. Pogardzając sobą, pogardzili też oni naturą. Zaledwie blade i nieśmiałe odbłyski spadały na ziemski chaos z nieba, grubo przysłoniętego zwątpieniem i strachem. Nam dzisiaj wydaje się to godnem pożałowania szaleństwem, iż ludzie mogli wątpić o naturze, której tchnienie tkwiło w ich piersiach, lub obawiać się rąk, które ich kształtowały; ale musimy przypomnieć sobie, że dzieci odważne w dzień, żywią niekiedy niedorzeczna obawę w nocy. Po owej dobie mrocznej zapanował już świt. „Pobieżnie, jak na to pozwalał charakter mego przemówienia, zwróciłem tu uwagę na niektóre z przyczyn, co przygotowały umysł ludzki do zmiany starego porządku na nowy, jak również wskazałem przyczyny owego rozpacznego konserwatyzmu, który przez chwilę powstrzymywał ludzi od reform nawet wtedy, gdy czas ich nadszedł. Dziwić się szybkości, z jaka zmiana się odbyła, kiedy po raz pierwszy zrozumiano jej możliwość, byłoby to zapominać o zaraźliwym wpływie nadziei na umysły ludzkie, zdawna przyzwyczajone do rozpaczy. Blask słoneczny po tak długiej a ciemnej nocy musiał nieuchronnie olśniewać. Z chwilą, kiedy ludzie pozwolili sobie uwierzyć, że ludzkość ostatecznie nie jest przeznaczoną na zmarnienie, że jej skurczona postawa nie dawała jeszcze miary możliwego jej rozrostu, lecz, że stała ona na wyżynach nieograniczonego rozwoju, wówczas z konieczności musiano wpaść w zachwyt... Oczywistem jest, że nic nie mogło powstrzymać entuzyjazmu, jakim ich natchnęła nowa wiara. „Tutaj nareszcie ludzie musieli to uczuwać, miano do czynienia z przyczyną, w porównaniu z którą wszystkie największe przyczyny historyczne były czemś trywialnem. Zapewne dlatego, iż mogłaby była ona powołać milijony męczenników, ani jednego z nich nie było potrzeba. Zmiana dynastyi w jakiemś drobnem królestwie starego świata kosztowała częstokroć więcej istnień ludzkich, niźli przewrót, który nakoniec postawił stopy ludzkości na właściwej drodze. „Każdy, komu dozwolonem jest korzystać z dobrodziejstw życia naszej świetnej epoki, uważałby niewątpliwie za szaleństwo pragnienie jakiegoś innego losu; a jednak, co do mnie, to często myślałem sobie, że byłbym śmiało zamienił mój udział w tym złotym, pogodnym wieku na miejsce w owej burzliwej epoce przejściowej, kiedy bohaterowie zdobywali szturmem zaparte wrota przyszłości, odsłaniając zdumionemu oku ludzkości beznadziejnej, zamiast niemej ściany, zamykającej jej drogę, widoki postępu, którego koniec samym nadmiarem swego światła, olśniewa nas dziś jeszcze... „O, przyjaciele moi! któż powie, że życie wówczas kiedy wpływ najsłabszy był dźwignią, za dotknięciem której drżały stulecia, że życie takie nie było warte udziału nawet w tej naszej epoce owocodajnej?.. „Znacie historyję owej ostatniej największej rewolucyi. W ciągu jednego pokolenia ludzie zarzucili społeczne tradycyje i praktyki barbarzyńców i przybrali porządek społeczny, godny istot rozumnych i prawdziwie ludzkich. Zaniechawszy zwyczajów łupieżczych, stali się oni współpracownikami i w braterstwie znaleźli jednocześnie naukę zbogacenia się i szczęśliwości. „Co będę jadł i pił, czem się przyodziewać będę?“ — takie zamknięte w sobie zagadnienie nie miało ani rozwiązania ani końca; ale z chwilą, gdy tylko postawiono je na gruncie nie indywidualizmu, lecz braterstwa: „co będziemy jedli i pili i w co się przyodziewać będziemy?..“ — trudności jego znikły. „Ubóstwo i uciemiężenie ogółu ludzkości, były następstwem usiłowań, podejmowanych w celu rozwiązania ze stanowiska indywidualnego zagadnień o utrzymaniu bytu, ale gdy tylko naród stał się jedynym kapitalistą i pracodawcą, natychmiast dostatek zajął miejsce ubóstwa, a nadto, ostatnie ślady niewoli człowieka u człowieka znikły z oblicza ziemi. Niewolnictwo tak często rażone napróżno, otrzymało cios śmiertelny. Środki utrzymania, nie przechodząc już jak jałmużna od mężczyzny do kobiety, od bogatych do biednych, od pracodawcy do najemnika, płynęły raczej ze wspólnego zasobu, jak pośród dzieci znajdujących się u stołu rodzicielskiego. Niemożliwością stało się dla człowieka używanie bliźnich jako narzędzi jego własnego zysku. Szacunek stał się jedynym rodzajem zapłaty, na jaką mógł się on zdobyć. Nie było ani arogancyi, ani służalczości we wzajemnych stosunkach ludzkich. Po raz pierwszy od czasu stworzenia każdy człowiek stał się równym wobec innych. Obawa niedostatku i pragnienie zysku przestały być pobudkami działania z chwilą, gdy obfitość zapewniono wszystkim, zaś nieumiarkowane posiadanie wszystkim uniemożliwiono. Nie było już ani żebraków, ani rozdawców jałmużny. Wobec sprawiedliwości miłosierdzie nie miało nic do roboty. Dziesięcioro przykazań stały się niemal rzeczą przestarzałą w świecie, gdzie nie było pokusy do kradzieży, sposobności do kłamstwa, bądź z obawy, bądź też z pochlebstwa, gdzie nie było miejsca dla zawiści, gdyż wszyscy byli równi, oraz gdzie słabą była zachęta do gwałtów, gdyż ludzie pozbawieni zostali władzy krzywdzenia siebie. Dawne marzenie człowieczeństwa o wolności, równości i braterstwie, wyśmiewane przez tyle wieków, urzeczywistniło się w końcu. „Tak samo, jak w społeczności dawnej jednostki szlachetne, sprawiedliwe, o sercu dobrem, znajdowały się w położeniu niekorzystnem z powodu posiadania tych przymiotów, tak w nowem społeczeństwie ludzie oziębli, chciwi i samolubni, widzą się wyłączonymi z pośród świata swych bliźnich. Dzisiaj, kiedy po raz pierwszy warunki życia przestały działać, jako czynniki, sprzyjające rozwojowi brutalnych cech ludzkiej przyrody, kiedy nagroda, zachęcająca dotąd do sobkostwa, nietylko została mu odjęta, ale stała się udziałem przymiotów przeciwnych, po raz pierwszy można się przekonać, czem istotnie jest niespaczona natura ludzka. Ujemne skłonności, które dawniej przerastały sobą i zaciemniały tak bardzo lepszą cząstkę ludzkiej istoty, teraz zwiędły, jak grzyby piwniczne na otwartem powietrzu, zaś przymioty szlachetniejsze zakwitły nagle z takim przepychem, iż cynicy stali się chwalcami człowieka; po raz pierwszy w dziejach ludzkość doznała pokusy zakochania się w sobie. Niebawem też objawiło się to, czemu nigdy nie byliby uwierzyli prorocy i myśliciele świata starego, że przyroda ludzi w samej istocie swojej dobrą jest, nie złą, że ludzie z przyrodzonych skłonności swoich i ustroju są szlachetni, nie zaś samolubni, litościwi, nie zaś okrutni, przyjacielscy, nie zaś kłótliwi. Stały, w ciągu pokoleń niezliczonych trwający, ucisk warunków życia, który aniołów mógłby znieprawić, nie był jednak zdolnym zmienić zasadniczo przyrodzonej szlachetności rodu ludzkiego, kiedy zaś warunki owe usunięto, ludzkość natychmiast, jak drzewo uprzednio zgięte, odzyskała właściwa sobie postawę wyprostowaną. „Przedstawiając rzecz całą w formie przypowieści, porównam ludzkość dawniejszą do krzewu róży, zasadzonego na wilgotnym, przesiąkłym wodą bagnistą gruncie, oddychającego w dzień mgłą, nasyconą miazmatami, a w nocy ziębionego rosą trującą. Niezliczone pokolenia ogrodników dokładały wszelkich starań, aby go doprowadzić do kwitnięcia, ale oprócz ukazującego się tu i ówdzie, nawpół rozchylonego pączka z robakiem we wnętrzu, usiłowania ich nie dawały żadnych a żadnych owoców. Wielu twierdziło, że roślina ta nie była wcale krzewem różanym, lecz że był to chwast szkodliwy, godny jedynie wyplenienia i spalenia go. Ogrodnicy jednakże utrzymywali najczęściej, że krzak ów należał do rodziny różowatych, lecz że miał on w sobie jakąś skazę niewykorzenioną, co przeszkadzała mu wydawać pączki i była przyczyną jego niemocy ogólnej. Byli jednak i tacy, którzy oświadczali, że sam szczep był dosyć dobry, że przyczyna złego tkwiła w bagnie, oraz że w warunkach bardziej przyjaznych roślina, należało się tego spodziewać, byłaby lepsza. Ale osoby takie nie były urzędowymi ogrodnikami, że zaś ci ostatni patrzyli na tamtych z pogardą, nazywając ich teoretykami i marzycielami, więc najczęściej i ludność cała zapatrywała się na nich tak samo. Co większa, niektórzy z wybitnych moralistów utrzymywali, iż nawet zgadzając się z tem, iż krzew mógłby się rozwijać lepiej na innym gruncie, należało mniemać, że lepszą będzie szkoła dla pączków owo usiłowanie zakwitnięcia w bagnisku, niż w warunkach bardziej przyjaznych. Pączki, którym udawało się rozwinąć, bywały wprawdzie bardzo rzadkie, kwiaty zaś blade i bez zapachu, ale przedstawiały one o wiele więcej moralnego wysiłku, niż byłyby przedstawiały wówczas, gdyby samorzutnie zakwitły sobie w ogrodzie. „Ogrodnicy przysięgli i moraliści postawili na swojem. Krzew korzenił się dalej w bagnisku, podlegając takiemuż, jak dawniej, pielęgnowaniu. Ustawicznie dawano korzeniom coraz to nowe rodzaje mikstur pokrzepiających, a dla zabicia robactwa i usunięcia rdzy przepisywano coraz to inne recepty niezliczone, z których każda, zdaniem swego obrońcy, miała być najlepszą i jedynie praktyczną. Trwało to przez czas bardzo długi. Niekiedy jaki taki oznajmiał, iż spostrzega pewna poprawę w zewnętrznem wyglądaniu krzewu, ale było również wielu takich, którzy oznajmiali, iż wygląda on gorzej, niż zwykle. Ostatecznie, trudno było zaznaczyć jakaś zmianę wybitniejszą. Nakoniec, w okresie powszechnego zwątpienia co do przyszłości krzewu na tym samym gruncie, podjęto na nowo myśl przesadzenia go; tym razem znalazła ona uznanie. „Spróbujmy tego — wołano ogólnie. Może lepiej chować się będzie gdzieindziej; tutaj nawet wątpić wolno, czy go warto uprawiać dłużej.“ Stało się w ten sposób, że drzewo ludzkości przesadzonem zostało na rolę pulchniejszą, ogrzaną, suchą, gdzie się kąpać mogło w promieniach słońca, gdzie uśmiechały się doń gwiazdy, gdzie pieścił je wiatr południowy. Okazało się wówczas, że był to istotnie krzew różany. Robactwo i rdza znikły, a krzew okrył się najpiękniejszemi różami czerwonemi, których woń świat zalewała. „Rękojmią przeznaczeń naszych na ziemi jest to, iż natura w sercach naszych złożyła niedościgły ideał doskonałości, w zestawieniu z którym przeszłe nasze dzieła wydaja się nam zawsze nieznacznemi, zaś cel przyszłości jednako zawsze odległym. Gdyby praojcowie nasi mogli wyobrazić sobie taki stan społeczeństwa, w którym ludzie żyją razem, jak bracia, w zgodzie i zjednoczeniu, bez zawiści i swarów, bez gwałtów i oszustwa, gdzie za cenę pracy w obranym przez nich zawodzie, nie większej niż ta, jakiej domaga się zdrowie, mogą oni być całkiem wolnymi od troski o jutro i nie więcej kłopotać się o utrzymanie życia od drzew, zraszanych stale przepływającym strumieniem, gdyby, powiadam, wyobrazili sobie taki stan rzeczy, wydawałby się on dla nich rajem. Braliby go za jedno ze swoich wyobrażeniem nieba i nie śniłoby się im nawet, że poza tem może istnieć coś jeszcze, czego można byłoby pragnąć, lub do czegoby jeszcze dążyć było można. „Tymczasem jednak, jakże jest z nami, którzyśmy już dosięgli owych wyżyn, na jakie oni mogli tylko spoglądać? Jużeśmy prawie zapomnieli — z wyjątkiem takich wypadków, kiedy coś szczególnego przywiedzie nam to na myśl — że nie zawsze było tak ludziom, jak jest dzisiaj. Przedstawienie sobie urządzeń społecznych naszych przodków bezpośrednich wymaga już od nas pewnego wysiłku wyobraźni. Znajdujemy, iż były one zbyt pierwotnemi. Takie rozwiązanie sprawy fizycznego utrzymania się, iż wygnaną została i troska i zbrodnia, nietylko nie wydaje nam się jakimś kresem ostatecznym, ale wygląda w naszych czasach, jako przygotowanie do czegoś, co naprawdę będzie istotnym postępem ludzkim. Uwolniliśmy się tylko przez to od nieznośnej i niepotrzebnej zawady, przeszkadzającej niegdyś naszym przodkom w ściganiu istotnych celów życia. Tylkośmy się rozebrali do wyścigu, nic więcej. Jesteśmy, jak dziecko, które dopiero co nauczyło się stać prosto i chodzić. Ze stanowiska dziecka pierwsze jego kroki są wydarzeniem wielkiem. Wyobraża ono sobie może wówczas, że poza tem niewiele już pozostaje do zrobienia, ale po roku już zapomina, że niezawsze chodzić mogło. Tylko widnokrąg jego się rozszerza w miarę rośnięcia i ustępuje przed niem, gdy się ono porusza. W pewnem znaczeniu pierwszy krok jego był wypadkiem istotnie wielkim, lecz tylko jako początek, nie zaś jako koniec. Dopiero wówczas rozpoczyna ono swój zawód. Uwolnienie się ludzkości w stuleciu ostatniem od nadmiaru pracy umysłowej i fizycznej, od myślenia litylko o potrzebach ciała można uważać, jak gdyby za powtórne narodziny rodzaju ludzkiego, bez których pierwsze jego urodzenie się, rozpoczęcie istnienia, będącego tylko ciężarem, byłoby pozostało na zawsze rzeczą nieusprawiedliwioną; dziś otrzymała za nią ludzkość sowite odszkodowanie. Tak więc, ludzkość weszła w nową fazę duchowego rozwoju, w fazę ewolucyi zdolności wyższych, których nawet istnienia w ludzkiej przyrodzie nasi przodkowie prawie nie podejrzywali. Zamiast okropnej rozpaczy wieku XIX-go, zamiast głębokiego pesymizmu co do przyszłości człowieczeństwa, ożywczą ideą obecnego wieku jest entuzyjastyczna koncepcyja łatwości naszego ziemskiego istnienia i nieskrępowanej możności rozwoju ludzkiej przyrody. Doskonalenie się ludzkości z każdem nowem pokoleniem pod względem fizycznym, umysłowym i moralnym, uznanem zostało za rzecz wielką, godną w najwyższym stopniu wysiłków i ofiar. Wierzymy, iż rodzaj ludzki po raz pierwszy począł urzeczywistniać ideę doskonałości, oraz że każde pokolenie musi być teraz krokiem naprzód. „Zapytacie umie, czego spodziewać się możemy w przyszłości, po przeminięciu pokoleń niezliczonych? Odpowiem, iż droga daleko ściele się przed nami, ale kres jej ginie w potokach światła. Dwojakim bowiem może być powrót człowieka do natury, „która jest domem naszym“: powrót jednostki drogą śmierci, oraz powrót rodzaju ludzkiego przez wypełnienie przeznaczeń jego, kiedy ukryta w zarodku boska tajemnica weźmie już na się kształt doskonały. Żegnając przeto łzą współczucia mroczną przeszłość, zwróćmy się do olśniewającej przyszłości i, przysłoniwszy oczy nasze, zdążajmy naprzód. „Długa i męcząca zima ludzkości już się skończyła. Rozpoczęło się jej lato. Ludzkość przerwała już oponę poczwarki. Niebo jest przed nią!..